La odia
by Druida
Summary: Ella siempre está en medio. Destruyendo todo lo que hay entre los dos. Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Merodeadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: Rowling no lo dijo claramente, pero la razón por la que los traicionó es clara. Porque la odia. _Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Merodeadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Edito: Este fic ganó el **segundo puesto** en el reto temático de diciembre "Merodeadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**LA ODIA**

—Entonces nos dividiremos en dos equipos. Peter y yo contra ti y Remus. Al mejor de cinco.

Sirius sonríe de medio lado. Tiene el cabello suelto, largo, que se le mete en los ojos. Lleva puesto unos vaqueros que harían a su madre enloquecer y una escoba de Quidditch entre las manos.

Remus está a su lado. Tiene una expresión decidida en los ojos y, aunque la túnica que lleva le queda grande y está muy usada, aunque tiene una única herida en el rostro a medio curar y, aunque está más delgado de lo que debería, parece feliz.

Y luego está James. Parece una estrella, con sus protecciones de jugador de Quidditch sobre la ropa. Y el pelo alborotado. Y las gafas, que le dan esa expresión tan intelectual.

Peter solo puede tragar saliva y asentir.

—Colagusano, ven aquí. —Le llama James haciéndole un gesto de apremio.

Peter prácticamente salta hasta él. James coloca una de sus manos sobre su hombro y lo inclina un poco, lo justo para susurrarle al oído.

—No puedo permitir que Sirius gane. No esta vez. Así que escúchame. —James se inclina un poco más sobre él y Peter nota como el corazón le daba un salto de anticipación—. Sirius siempre tira hacia la derecha. Pero estoy seguro de que cambiará de mano si le paras dos seguidos. ¿Vale?

Peter asiente, intentando mantener la calma.

—Ah, lo olvidaba. Tú juegas de guardián —añade montándose sobre su escoba y dándole una patada al suelo para elevarse unos metros sobre el suelo—. Y no la cagues, ¿eh, Colagusano?

—No, no —asegura imitándolo.

Al otro lado del campo, Remus y Sirius ya les están esperando. Están los dos colocados a la misma altura. Peter sabe la estrategia que van a seguir. Siempre hacen lo mismo: dejan las porterías solas y esperan tener una fuerza suficiente de impacto para hacerle frente a James.

Y es que James es, realmente, una _estrella_. Es el mejor jugador de Quidditch de su curso, ¡qué dice de su curso! ¡Del colegio entero! En esa misma posición. Peter tiene que contenerse para no soltar un gritito de anticipación.

Se coloca: con las piernas bien apoyadas y los brazos extendidos, relajados. Está concentrado.

James ya está listo frente a él. Tiene todos sus músculos en tensión. Solo tiene que meterse en medio, conseguir la pelota y el juego habrá acabado.

—Tiro de gracia, ¿verdad, Cornamenta? —pregunta Sirius levantando la quaffle.

James gruñe como única respuesta. Sirius aprieta la pelota contra su tronco, se inclina y se lanza hacia delante. James estaba allí, muy quieto, concentrado. Está esperando. Sabe que Sirius pasará la pelota antes de intentar tirar a portería. Y que tirará él, por supuesto.

Remus siempre titubea y James siempre consigue interponerse.

En el momento en el que Sirius alarga la mano, James se lanza hacia delante y atrapa la pelota en el aire.

—¡Venga ya! —protesta Sirius girando su escoba hacia James.

—Quizá debería ponerme en la port…

—¡No! ¡Tú concéntrate, Lunático! Este es un juego serio.

James pasa volando junto a él y sonríe.

—Sigue así, Colagusano —le dice.

Peter asiente y se mueve entre las porterías.

—Venga, otra vez. —Ordena Sirius pasándole la pelota a Remus para que saque.

James echa un vistazo atrás y esboza una sonrisa cómplice.

* * *

—¡No ha valido! —protesta Sirius haciendo descender su escoba hasta el suelo—. El sol me cegó. No he podido reaccionar a tiempo.

—Sin excusas, Sirius. Habéis perdido. Y lo sabes —James salta de su escoba al suelo—. Ahora, tenéis que pagar.

—Me niego. Estoy harto de estar siempre en el equipo perdedor. La próxima vez jugaré contigo.

Remus suelta un quejido.

—¡De eso ni hablar! Ya dejamos claro que no podíais ir los dos juntos en el mismo equipo.

Sirius aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño.

—¡Está bien! ¡Vale, vale! —levanta las manos y se encoge de hombros—. La próxima vez iré con Colagusano.

—Eso ni hablar –sin ofender, Lunático-, Pete y yo somos un equipo. ¿Verdad?

Peter intenta no emocionarse demasiado. No solo han ganado, como siempre, sino que James ha dicho que son un equipo. Ellos dos, de verdad.

—Verdad —dice Peter cruzándose de brazos y levantando un poco la barbilla—. Y la próxima vez volveremos a venceros.

James palmea su espalda. Peter se deja disfrutar de la sensación. La mano de James, grande y pesada sobre su espalda. La electricidad, la emoción.

—¡Ey, James! —saluda a lo lejos Lily Evans, meneando su mano.

Toda la emoción de Peter desaparece. Es como si le hubiesen echado un jarro de agua fría. Lily es perfecta. Todo el mundo quiere a Lily Evans, sobre todo James.

—¡Lily! —La atrapa entre sus brazos y deja caer un beso en sus labios.

Peter aparta la mirada, incómodo.

—Remus y Sirius nos van a invitar a una copa, ¿te vienes?

Ella sonríe –y Peter la odia aún más. Porque esa _copa_ se la ha ganado él. No ella. Ella no está invitada, no es parte del equipo.

—Claro.

—Venga, Colagusano, tenemos que celebrarlo.

James coloca uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y empieza a caminar. Peter espera unos instantes, espera a que Remus y Sirius pasen delante. Espera, con los puños cerrados fuertemente.

Merlín, qué injusta es la vida.

* * *

_Fin_.


End file.
